


请保持安静

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	请保持安静

在两只手因为要去取同一本书而碰到一起的时候，宇智波佐助难得愣了一下神，侧头向身旁看了过去。  
同班的漩涡鸣人正咧开嘴对着他笑，手臂举在半空中维持着两只手相碰的姿势。佐助挑挑眉，这是一个本不该出现在这里的人，或者说是佐助认为的本不该出现在这里的人。  
他把他本想要拿的书抽走，“怎么，吊车尾的也会来图书馆学习么？”  
鸣人凑近了点，双手搭上佐助的肩膀，“是啊，因为有些问题想向优等生请教呢我说。”  
佐助瞥他一眼，摆明了一副不相信的表情。鸣人在班里是出了名的吊车尾，属于那种典型的看书犯困，上课睡觉的类型，此时他却说有问题要请教，着实令人生疑。  
佐助看了眼书架旁写着“哲学类”的标识牌，拍开鸣人滑落到他腰间蠢蠢欲动的手，问，“有问题？哲学问题？”  
鸣人不死心的又把手覆上去，拉近了两人的距离在佐助耳边吐着热气，“没错啊，而且就是你拿的这本书里的。”  
佐助身子一颤，“什……什么问题？”  
“你看，就是这里。”鸣人装模作样的翻开书，指着一处说，“这里为什么要这么写啊我说。”  
耳垂突然被轻轻舔了一下，佐助猛的一抖，软了腰。  
“不要乱动。”佐助瞪了身旁那人一眼，不过在鸣人看来这一眼没什么威力就是了，“等等让我看一下……”  
话说到一半突然停住了，一只手从衣摆下面钻进去，让佐助看不下去书。  
他忍无可忍，转过身刚想要骂那人两句，却不知道这个动作反而顺了对方的意。鸣人掐着他的肩膀把他抵在书架上，二话不说把自己的唇贴了上去。  
书“啪”的一声掉在地上，佐助惊讶的睁大了眼。从唇上传来的温软感触清晰而细腻。唇瓣先是轻轻磨蹭着，然后一条带着热度的舌伸了出来，反反复复的描摹着他嘴唇的轮廓，在他还尚处在茫然状态的时候撬开牙关，一鼓作气闯了进去。  
这可以算是一个有些青涩的吻，舌头毛毛躁躁的扫过口腔各处，急切地像是在寻找什么。佐助忘了闭眼，张着嘴做不出回应，只能在这个吻终于结束的时候获救般的大口呼吸。  
“吊车尾的，你……”  
整个人突然被翻了过去，面朝着书架，鸣人单手撑在佐助一侧，还在衣服里面的手摸索着找到了胸前的凸起，轻轻揉捏着。  
“唔！……”佐助弓起后背，双手紧紧抓住书架。  
“佐助……”鸣人在他耳边低语，“我想要你。”  
陌生的快感挑战着佐助理智，他挣扎着反抗了一下，结果被身后的人压的更紧。  
“笨蛋……这里是图书室……”  
“没关系，来这片区域借书的人很少，而且佐助你只要忍住不发出声音就好了啊我说。”鸣人低笑一声，把另一只手也伸进下摆，探进裤头寻到那个微微抬头的器官握住。  
“啊……”佐助受不住的叫出了声，赶忙惊慌的用手背捂住嘴。  
鸣人满意的扬起唇角，像是奖励一般上下撸动着，感受到手中的性器逐渐变热胀大，然后喷射出一阵热液。  
大半的热液被鸣人用手接住，剩余的洇湿了底裤。佐助大口大口喘着气，像是搁浅的鱼，黑亮的眸子里氤氲起了水雾，脸颊也变得一片粉红。  
“好浓，佐助你平时不会自己解决吗我说？”鸣人调笑一句，带着浊液手向股缝间探去，在入口处安抚似的打转两圈，然后插入一指。  
“呃啊！……”  
紧致的穴道被一点点开拓，异物进入的感觉太过清晰，佐助大睁着眼睛发不出声。下身瘫软着用不上力气，如果不是鸣人用手搂着他的腰，他想他早就已经滑坐在地上了。体内动作的手指又添了两根，不断模仿着性器那样抽插着，时不时划过敏感的过分的那一点。佐助用手背压紧了嘴唇，把快要脱口而出的呻吟全部吞进肚子里，下身的裤子又挺立起一个小帐篷。  
等到后穴变得湿润柔软，鸣人估摸着应该差不多了，便把手指抽出来，把佐助的裤子往下扒了一些，解开裤头，露出了早已挺立性器。  
炙热的巨物摩擦着臀缝，颇具有些暗示的意味。鸣人搂紧了佐助的腰，从狭窄的穴口进入，缓缓向里挺动。牙齿陷进了皮肤，佐助死死咬着手背，眼眶憋的发红，闷哼一声。  
“痛……”  
“忍一忍，忍一忍就好了啊我说。”  
鸣人亲吻着他被汗水濡湿的鬓角安抚他，下身却没有犹豫，等到性器完全没入后他停顿了两秒，接着慢慢动了起来。  
“哈啊……”  
初经性事后穴渐渐适应了这种从未有过的压迫感，软软的贴覆在那根埋在体内的巨物上，细密的将它裹紧。陌生的快感涌出，酥酥麻麻的，逐渐席卷了全身。佐助有些控制不住，许多次想要挪开堵住声音发出的手背大声叫出来，却堪堪被残存的理智悬崖勒马。  
图书室里静悄悄的，甚至连向他们这边走的脚步声都没有，“请勿大声喧哗”的提示牌就挂在他们旁边的那面墙上，白底红字，不断刺激着佐助的感官。  
密密麻麻的书架挡住了两个人的身影，微弱的肉体碰撞声从深处传来。鸣人掐着佐助腰一下一下的大力顶弄着，佐助靠着书架，身体起起伏伏，震得书架轻微晃动着。鸣人俯下身，在佐助旁边咬耳朵。  
“佐助，注意不要损坏书籍啊我说。”  
“哈啊……你……滚蛋……唔！”  
鸣人笑了笑，也不回话，直接用更大力的顶弄回应他。伞状的龟头一次次都顶在最敏感的那点，粗大的性器抽出退到穴口，再整根重重顶进去。理智要被燃烧殆尽，从唇角处泄露出一丝丝难耐的喘息，佐助恍惚着，感觉自己马上就要再次达到巅峰。  
然而脚步声却在此时响起，伴随着女生们的谈话。  
“你要借的那本书确实在这边吗？”  
“没错啊，电脑上是显示在哲学类这片区域的。”  
“好吧，那我们再找找看好了。”  
快感霎时中断，佐助喘着气僵住，动都不敢动一下。鸣人扶住他的肩膀，找了个合适的角度用后背把人挡住。从旁边路过的人来看，他们只是搭着肩膀并肩站在书架前而已。  
其中一个女生走到后面潦草得转了一圈，余光瞟到那边似乎有人，没有停留很快就回去了。期间佐助不敢放下捂住嘴的手，鸣人却游刃有余的在他体内打着转，有意无意的蹭过那一点。  
“那边也没有哦，不如我们去另一个图书室看看？”  
“好吧。”  
女生叹了口气，拉着同伴离开了。  
等到她们的声音完全消失，佐助还没来得及松下一口气，突然就被人用力抵住后背，蛰伏在体内的巨物又一次开始活动，甚至比刚刚还要疯狂。  
佐助有些受不住这样粗暴的操弄，眼角被逼的泌出了生理泪水。手指紧紧扒住书架，他带着哭腔断断续续地开口。  
“慢……慢一点……哈啊！”  
“刚刚有人来过是不是很刺激啊我说？”鸣人贴近他，亲吻着他的耳垂，“只要一想到这幅模样的佐助可能会被人看到，我就忍不住会生气啊我说。”  
“这……明明……不是……唔！”“我的错”三个字还没来得及说出口就被咽了回去，佐助现在想要跟上鸣人的节奏都很困难，更没有思绪去想些其他的问题。  
抽插的频率越来越快，佐助大脑一片空白，全身上下只能感觉到传来源源不断快感的后穴和埋在其中的性器。那性器越发的炙热坚挺，终于在几次快速的冲刺后射出一股滚烫的浊液。  
“唔！啊啊啊……！”  
鸣人用手握住佐助也兴奋的达到高潮的阴茎，让它在手中释放，总算是没有把外裤洇湿多少。鸣人把手伸到了佐助面前，那上面还沾着许多粘稠的白液。  
“佐助，这个不解决一下可不行啊我说。”他说着，把手往佐助嘴边凑了凑。  
佐助两眼失神，他茫然的看了看鸣人，然后伸出舌头一点一点的把手舔干净。  
“嗯嗯，这样就好了啊我说。”  
鸣人笑了，眼睛像只狡猾的狐狸一样眯成了缝。他把裤子拉好，也帮佐助整理好衣衫。佐助尚处在高潮的余韵中回不过神，双颊绯红，呆呆的看着鸣人帮他把扣子系好，用一根手指压住了自己的嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛里藏着诱人深入的漩涡。  
“这可确实是个哲学的大问题啊我说，优等生，以后也多来教教我怎么样？”

【Fin】


End file.
